1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and devices for dispensing wire, cord, etc. from a roll for use in a specified application, and in particular, to a wire dispensing device for use in dispensing wire from a roll in a construction setting or similar work area.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, wire, cord and other similar lengths of material are often provided to consumers and third parties in the form of a roll. For example, outdoor and indoor electrical wiring may be purchased in the form of a roll of wire, i.e., a long, continuous length of wire wrapped around a wooden or plastic spool. However, in many instances, residential, indoor wiring is provided wound, but simply positioned in the packaging. For example, in the field of indoor, structural wiring, builders often use Romex® indoor electrical wire, which is provided in a coiled (and banded) form inside a bag-type package.
Regardless of whether provided on a spool or coiled in a package, there are significant drawbacks and problems that arise while using such wiring. For example, oftentimes during storage and/or transportation, a wire is damaged, as it is unprotected. Presently, in order to protect against such damage, one must rely on self-policing or attempting to store the wire on top of other materials. Therefore, the user must find a safe and protected spot to place the wire, in an attempt to limit snags, abrasions, ultraviolet damage, nicks, cuts, crushes, etc. from other equipment or objects.
Another problem that occurs with such rolls of wiring, whether around a spool or loosely coiled, is the dispensing procedure. Again, as discussed above, simply pulling the wire from the roll often leads to kinks, abrasions, nicks and friction burns. In addition, in the case where the wire is loosely coiled in the package, during the dispensing process the wire often becomes knotted or twisted, which considerably lengthens the installation time. In addition, once unpackaged or exposed, the wire is subject to mishandling, impact, grit, dirt, grime and other factors and situations that lead to damaged wire. In addition, damaged wire is problematic in that, once it is installed in the walls of the home, it is difficult to access for repair purposes.
In an attempt to overcome such drawbacks, various wire dispensing devices are available. For example, Rack-A-Tiers Manufacturing, Inc. offers a Wire Tub, which is simply an open tub with an internal hub around which the wire can be placed. However, in use, the tub remains open and still allows for impact by the various environmental and physical factors discussed above, e.g., objects falling thereon, abrasion, dirt, grit, sawdust, etc. While a top plate is available for use in rewinding the wire placed in the Wire Tub, this plate includes multiple openings and allows the hub to also be exposed. Therefore, the Wire Tub does not provide the full enclosure needed to protect the sensitive wiring placed therein.
Another product available is the Wire Wheel, which is offered by Associated Electronic Products, Inc. The Wire Wheel acts as a rotatable spool placed upon legs, such that the wire is unrolled perpendicular to the ground and in a spaced relationship thereof. While this allows for the wire to be appropriately dispensed, again, and as with the Wire Tub, the wire is exposed to the environmental and physical conditions discussed above.
Other such storage and dispensing devices are the subject of one or more U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,323 to Otis; 4,944,472 to Stahl; 5,267,705 to Hofrichter et al.; 5,348,241 to Huette; 5,881,967 to Dawson et al.; 6,991,196 to Wheeler; and 7,121,501 to Lea all provide various wire spooling and storage systems and devices. However, as discussed above, none of these systems and devices provide maximum (or in some cases even adequate) protection of the wiring during the dispensing process. Further, there is considerable room for improvement in the field of wire storage and dispensing that allows for the safe and efficient dispensing of wire from a protected and secure location.